Better Than Me
by mrs.christina.williams
Summary: So this was originally a oneshot but it's turned into an actually story! There's one girl that seems to keep popping up in Derek's life and the same thing happens every time. He hurts her. And Derek is determined to make sure it doesn't happen again. Derek/OC.
1. Better Than Me

**A/N:** Hey guys! Alright so this is a new story I decided to write along with Game of Power! This one also features everyone's favorite creep Derek Hale and an O/C of my own creation. This is just going to be a oneshot but if y'all like it enough I'll turn it into a story! Oh and the face I pictured when writing Kassie was Brittany Snow.. I don't know, in my mind her mixture of innocence and sexy would drive Derek insane.

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS(though if I owned Derek and Jackson I'd be the happiest girl in the world) THEY BELONG TO MTV. JUST THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND MY IDEAS ARE MINE!**

* * *

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

Chapter one.

* * *

Loud music blended with the scent of alcohol, sweat and smoke to complete the party feel as Kasandra grinded her hips back into whatever guy currentlly had his arms wrapped around her waist. Her left hand was wrapped around the man's wrist, stopping his hand from trying to slip into her jeans, while her right was wrapped around the neck of a bottle of tequila that she tipped back every few seconds, seeming intent on completely destroying her liver.

There was a reason she was acting like this, an exact opposite of how she normally was. Heartbreak tended to do that to people. Earlier that day she'd come to the conclusion that maybe if she drank enough, maybe if she slept with a random guy, she'd be able to drown all of her memories of a certain alpha wolf and every night she'd spent with him would mean less.

So she'd gotten out of bed, took a shower, did her hair and make up, and then paired her shortest dress with her highest heels. After surveying herself in the mirror, making sure her blonde hair hung in a perfect glossy wing down her shoulders and her blue eyes were perfectly framed by eye liner and mascara, she headed out to a party one of her freinds had told her about, determined to forget about the man who'd broken her heart by the end of the night.

Which is what left her where she was now, with a stranger, she though his name was Ryker, Ryder, something that started with an R and ended with an -er, grinding on her and enough alcohol to get an entire football team trashed. Ryder, she was just going to go with that she was too wasted to really care, was currently pressing his lips to her neck and as she ground back against him she could feel him hard and wanting behind her.

"Now is as good a time as any." She though as she took his hand and led him towards the hallway, heading for a bedroom. He eagerly followed, kicking the door shut behind them before pulling her body to his and pressing his lips to her own. Kassie tried to close her eyes and enjoy it but the second her eyes closed the lips on hers were no longer Ryder's but a tall, muscular werewolf who she loved. The thought caused tears to start forming in her eyes and she roughly shoved the other man away. "I changed my mind, I don't want to do this. I feel sick." Her stomach felt like it was doing flips and her head was spinning. She tried to look confident as she did everything she could to stay on her feet.

"Oh no sweetie, you don't tease people like that. You got me all riled up now you're going to fix it." With that Ryder grabbed her forearm, pulling her to the bed and pushing her down on it, ignoring her struggles and "stop" as he fumbled with the buckle on his belt.

Kasandra was finding it hard to understand at first, was this man really going to rape her? She tried to struggle but the alcohol haze made it difficult to do anything more than weakly shove at him and repeat stop a few times. She suddenly felt his weight drop back onto her, made even more threatening by the lack of his clothing, but almost as soon as it appeared his weight was gone. Kassie regestered the muted 'thump' of something hitting one of the walls and the next thing she noticed was someone gathering her in their arms.

Thinking it was Ryder again she begain pushing once again at his hands. "Shh, stop it Kass. It's me, you're safe." The familar low, rumbling voice was enough to stop her struggles and allow her head to drop against a solid chest.

"Derek. You saved me." Her words were slow and slurred but his werewolf senses would have no trouble picking them up. Her arms came up to circle his neck as he lifted her, snuggling into his body as best she could while he carried her from the house. She found herself being set down and slowly recognized the interior of his car and rested her face agaisnt the cool glass of his window, quickly falling asleep.

She was awakened when she felt herself being lifted and relaxed into Derek's strong arms until she remembered something. He'd left her, dumped her when she'd needed him most and was depending on him. Anger bubbled, dark and dangerous, in her and drawing a sudden strength she pulled her fist back and slammed it into his jaw. Almost as soon as she made contact she pulled back, cradling her now injured hand and whimpering.

"Damn it Kassie! What the hell was that for?" Greed eyes glared down at her though it seemed the punch hadn't phased Derek at all.

"You left you, you asshole. I told you I loved you and needed you and you broke my heart." Her voice was harsh and broken, tears welling in her eyes as she remembered that, her nervousness and excitement at finally decided to tell him how she felt, the brokeness when he told her he didn't feel the same and that she should leave, the dark months that followed. It was all because of him.

"But I'm here now baby," His words were soothing and she felt her anger fade away along with her energy, letting her head fall back to his chest as he opened a door and carried her into a house. She saw it was her own and a thought entered her alcohol filled brain. He'd kept her key. She wanted to question him but couldn't find the words as he gently placed her on her bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I;ll be right back." He turned and left the room, returning shortly after with a glass of water and handing it to her.

She sipped at it slowly and watched him as he took off her heels before placing it on her nightstand and snuggling into her pillows. She saw him turned to leave and suddenly lurched up, grabbing onto his arm. "Don't go. Please don't go. Stay with me." She really didn't want to be alone right now.

Derek paused, staring down at the drunk, broken front of him before pulling of his leather jacket, letting it drop to the floor before sitting on the bed and unlacing his boots. He pulled the covers up, sliding under them and over next to Kassie, watching as she snuggled into his side.

Her eyes drifted shut as she rested her head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep as it had so many times before. "I've missed you." the words were whispered but Derek caught them and he felt his heart stutter.

"I've missed you too." It was true, it's why he'd been at the party and stopped what had been about to happen, he'd been following her, watching her, ever since he'd ended their relationship. He just couldn't let her go.

"I love you." She said the words so easily, just letting her feelings show to him again, not scared of rejection and hurt at all at that moment.

"I love you too Kassie. More than anything." He really did. It was why she couldn't be around him. He'd hurt her enough as it was.

Kass sighed contentedly and soon her breathing was even and deep, letting him know she'd drifted to sleep. He stayed there for almost an hour, just watching her, knowing when the sun came up she'd be alone and wondering if he'd just been a dream. "You deserve so much better than me Kasandra. Why can't you see that?" He whispered the words to her before pressing another kiss to the top of her head and carefully getting up from the bed, pulling his shoes on and leaving.

He didn't remember his jacket and in the morning it'd be lying there, reminding her that last night had happened that that he'd saved her. And breaking her heart all over again to know that he'd left her a second time.


	2. Heroes and Theives

A/N: Alright so I did decide to turn this into an actual story! I just have a ton of ideas for this and a ton of muse for Kassie/Derek. I know I should be updating AGOP and I have about half a chapter written but this was just calling my name!

So I'm going to set up a little bit of history. So Kass is twenty-two, Derek's twenty-four. She was a freshman when he was a junior in high school and they started dating about halfway through her freshman year up until he was a senior and started seeing Kate Argent. So they probably dated for about a year then, maybe a little longer. I might make a chapter or two about that. The Hale fire happened and Derek did leave, coming back at the start of Season One of the show. He and Kassie ran into each other and hit it off and started dating again(I also might make a chapter of this) and they dated all through Season One.. I'm saying there was a break between Season One and Two, maybe about six months, and then they ended up breaking up around the beginning of Season Two so they were together for another year or so. They broke up because of the Kanima attacks and Derek didn't want to put her in danger and he was afraid of loving her. This is set seven months after that, the attacks have stopped and the kanima was killed(it wasn't Jackson) so now Derek has nothing to keep his mind off of Kassie and his feelings.

Warning: There is some smut in this chapter! Not too detailed but it's still there!

Oh and this chapter's muse is brought to you by Heroes and Thieves by Vanessa Carlton. Along with a shit-ton of other songs on my playlist for this story.

* * *

_Heroes and thieves at my door_

_I can't even tell them apart anymore_

**Chapter Two: Heroes and Thieves**

* * *

"Derek what're you doing!" Kassie burst into a fit of giggles as she looked out her window to see Derek Hale sitting on a tree limb, casually swinging his leg and grinning at her.

"I couldn't stand not seeing you another day." Derek's smile was enough to melt even the most mature and serious senior girl's heart so it had no problem convincing Kass' to start beating like a war drum and do flips through her chest. The moon and stars made the perfect lighting, casting a romantic glow across face as he moved along the branch before dropping into her room.

"All you had to do was call me and I would've came outside, you didn't have to try to kill yourself." She teased him but she didn't even pause before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling as his hands automatically wove themselves around her waste, pulling her to his body and lightly squeezing. She stretches up on her tiptoes to compensate for the couple of inches in height difference and rests her head on his shoulder, tipping her head up so her lips are close to his ear. "I missed you."

Derek's arms tighten momentarily around her before he pulls back a little, grinning down at her. "Its okay been a few hours, someone's getting a little attached." Though his words were only teasing thy still made Kasandra smile shyly and look down at her feet, knowing it was true. She was soon forced to look up again though as Derek's finger found its way under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. In only a few moments the kiss turned passionate, Kassie's fingers winding themselves in his think, dark hair and his hands travelling down to her hips where he gripped tightly, pulling her to him. Soon Derek pulled back slightly, just far enough to be able to speak, pulse and breathing both increased from the excitement. "I missed you too, baby." His words were whispered against her lips and he felt as she smiled, her hand moving to rub the side of his face gently.

Kass pull's Derek's head down for another kiss, pulling away before it can turn heated and taking his hand, pulling him over to the bed before lightly pushing him so he falls onto his back. She climbs up on top of him, stopping when her knees are on either side of his hips and bends forward to kiss him again, her golden hair falling around them like a curtain.

They kiss for minutes, each passing second leading to the passion getting turned up another notch. Her hands are raking through his hair, tugging gently at it while his teeth pull at her bottom lip. His hands are running over her back, over her butt and down her legs before travelling back up, pushing at her shirt to get to the skin under it. His mouth moves to her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin and pulling a moan out of her before she pulled slowly away, smiling down at him as she sat up.

"So you know that tomorrow would be eight months for us, right?" Her hand nervously draws patterns on his shoulder while her eyes stay locked with his.

Derek glances to the side, looking at the clock sitting on the table next to her bed. The red glowing numbers read 12:06. "Actually it's today. Happy eight months baby." He says while grinning at her, amazed that it'd only been that long when it feels like they'd been together for eight years.

Kassie smiled, leaning down to kiss him again before her lips found his ear. "I have a surprise for you." She whispered before sitting back up. Quickly, before her brain could talk her out of it, she grasped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, revealing the red lace bra she was wearing underneath.

Derek's eyes widened as he took in his girlfriend's body. This was the first time he'd seen her without a shirt, excluding the times they'd gone swimming and she'd been in a bathingsuit. He knew what she meant though and his head cocked slightly to the side. "Are you sure babe?" He questioned. He knew Kassie was a virgin, they'd had that conversation about four months ago. She hadn't been too thrilled to find out that he wasn't but it was to be expected when a guy had the dating history Derek did.

She smiled and nodded at him. "I'm sure Derek. I want you to be my first." She didn't give him the chance to argue, simply leaning down and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. After that seems just happened naturally, Derek took it slow, removing one item of clothing at a time and lavishing the exposed flesh with attention. He made sure he was ready with his mouth and hands, stretching her with his fingers as best he could. She teased him with her mouth, her obviously inexperienced motions just driving him even more insane.

When he was finally on top of her, his naked hips settled between her spread legs, the head of his manhood nudging at her entrance he almost couldn't believe it, he'd been thinking and dreaming about this day since they'd first started dating. He leaned down, kissing her once again as he eased his way inside her, feeling her stiffen up a little at the intrusion. "Relax baby, I've got you." He was only maybe an inch inside and he knew the further in her went the more it would her, the pain increasing with his width. He slowly worked himself into her, pausing every time she winced or tensed up and letting her adjust to his size. He knew he wasn't a small guy by any stretch of the word and while for most girls that was a good thing it made this situation more difficult.

After almost ten minutes he was finally completely nestled inside of her, his hip resting snugly against hers and a think sheen of sweat covering both their bodies. He pulled his hips back slowly, drawing his length out of her before pushing back in. He took his first few thrusts slowly until she began to wiggle and pant, wanting more. He increased his pace, drawing out moans from her and her hips began to thrust up to meet his.

Kassie was surprised when he flipped them, suddenly finding herself sitting astride him with his shaft still deep inside her. She'd heard girls talk about this before, 'riding' their boyfriends but she'd never asked exactly what to do and was relieved when Derek's hands found her hips, gently rocking them. The feeling took her breath away, the pleasure racing through her and seconds later she was moving her hips on her own, increasing the pace.

She felt the muscles of her lower stomach tighten, everything becoming more sensitive. She felt herself racing towards something she didn't know and it both terrified her and excited her, causing her to rock her hips faster and grind down harder on him, her body trying to do something she didn't understand.

But Derek did, he could feel her muscles tightening around him, watched her nipples become even harder, and he knew exactly what would bring her over the edge, his hands moved up from her hips, tracing over her ribs before moving to cup her breasts. His thumbs brushed over her nipples before he pinched them lightly, earning himself another moan. And then he began moving his hands back down, over her her stomach until one reached the center of her pleasure. There his thumb found the little bundle of nerves that shattered her world. Gently rubbing her clit in little circles he watched as she seemed to wind even tighter, her hips moving fast and seeming to be trying to decide whether to keep grinding down on him or push against his hand harder. He made the decision for her, increasing the pressure with his thumb and moving it faster. That was all it took.

It was like an explosion of color behind Kassie's eyelids, her body seemed to fragment, coming apart from the pleasure. She felt her muscles clamp down on Derek's cock and every movement seemed to send little shocks through her body, drawing out and intensifying her pleasure.

Derek felt her orgasm and it drove his pleasure even higher. He gripped her hips, flipping them once again and began slamming himself into her, feeling his own completion approaching. He felt and watch as Kassie's orgasm ended and another one started, the pleasure overtaking her again. This is what brought him to his own edge. He quickly pulled out of her, they hadn't used a condom and he knew she wasn't on birth control, and seconds later his thick, white fluid squirted out, covering her flat stomach.

He rolled to the side of her, his energy sapped and glanced to the side of the bed. Grabbing a wash cloth that was sitting there, luckily, he gently wiped her stomach, cleaning her off before tossing it back off to the side. He then wrapped his arms around her, gathering her to him before he pulled her comforter over them both.

They lay like that, his arms around her with her head resting on his chest, for almost twenty minutes. They didn't speak they just sat there happy and satisfied until Kassie tilted her head up to look at Derek. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before smiling at him, preparing herself to say something extremely important.

"I love you." Saying those three little words was something she'd been struggling with doing for the last three weeks but now she didn't even hesitate, they just slipped off her tongue. She wasn't worried about if he was going to say them back or what his reaction would be, she was just happy that she finally told him.

Derek was surprised and his eyes widened slightly but a huge grin nearly split his face as he tightened his arms around her and kissed her fiercely. When he finally pulled back he answered her. "I love you too Kass."

His reply officially made that the happiest day in her young life and as she tightened her arms around him and lay her head back on his chest two things crossed her mind.

One; nothing was ever going to rip them apart or come between them.''

Two; Derek would never ever hurt her.

Suddenly the scene changed though, Kassie found herself in her car now and look in the mirror showed an older her, around six years older. She didn't question it though and she felt a strange mixture of nervousness and excitement bubbling through her. Then she remembered what she was going to do. She was going to see Derek, the man who five an a half years ago had broken her heart for some older bitch who ended up breaking his. The man who had left and wasn't seen again for five years. The man who she'd fallen hard for all over again, just like she was a teenager again. And the man whose had told her last night that he was a werewolf, and proved it by changing right in front of her, his eyes flashing red and fangs catching the moonlight. She'd left, not sure if she could deal with that and it had taken her all night to realize that wasn't something she couldn't deal with, the only thing that would cause that problem would be losing Derek all over again. She'd realized that she loved him and now she was going to go tell him.

Soon she was pulling up to the warehouse he shared with his little pack, most of the teenagers in it not being able to go back home. It was a school day so hopefully the only one home would be Derek, Kass didn't want an audience for this. She pushed the heavy metal door open and rushed inside the building calling Derek's name loudly. She turned, looking for him, and as she rounded one of the large cement pillars that held the roof up she jumped back slightly, startled to find him right there.

"Kass? What're you doing here?" Derek was confused and not exactly happy to find her here. After she'd left last night he'd done some major thinking. The only reason he'd ended up telling her what he was was because she'd been with him when that damn kanima decided to attack, the thing had almost killed her and, which strength a normal human wouldn't possess, he'd fought the thing up, safely returning to the warehouse where he had to explain what he was to her. After she'd left he realized that even if she accepted what he was she would constantly be in danger around him and he might not be able to save her every time. As long as Derek was in her life Kassie would never be safe. And Derek couldn't live with that.

Kass had a different mindset though. "I have something really important to tell you Derek. I love you! I love you so much I'm surprised I haven't exploded from having this much emotion inside me! I love you before and I don't think I ever really stopped but now I'm actually telling you. I really really love you Derek." Her words were rushed, like she said it all in one breath but a huge smile filled her face and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around him.

But he wouldn't let her, stepping back out of her grasp, his face and emerald eyes expressionless as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Kasandra but I don't feel the same way. I think you should leave now." It took everything he had to lie to her and tell her that but he turned around, walking away from her and ending the conversation.

Or so he thought. But Kass wouldn't leave it at that. She followed him, confused and hurt and not understanding what was happening. "But, you told me what you were last night. You saved me. No, Derek, you have to love me!" She sounded increasingly desperate as she spoke, acting as if she wouldn't be able to take it if he didn't love her back.

Derek swung around, eyes glowing red and fangs exposed. "Damn it Kass! I don't love you, I never loved you and I never will! Now leave!" And with that he turned on his heel, walking out of the room and into another, slamming the door behind him and leaving Kassie alone.

She felt as everything in her broke apart, shattering. It was even worse than when she saw Derek after he broke up with her the first time, with that bitch Argent wrapped around him like some kind of sweater. She sunk to her knees, crying, her face in her hands as she let all of the emotion pour out of her.

Kassie suddenly jolted away, sitting up right in her own bed, a killer headache pounding at her brain. Three dreams, each involving Derek and her saying that she loved him, and each drastically different in the outcome she received. Her eyes swept over the room, each had felt so real but the first had been the one that she remembered as if it had really happened. And then her blue eyes found the black leather jacket laying in her floor. It hadn't been a dream. Derek really had shown up at the party and pullled that man off of her, he really had taken her home and stayed with her until she fell asleep. And he really had left her again.

She felt as tears began slipping down her cheeks and she fell back against her pillows, curling into a ball around one of them as the tears came faster. A sad truth was dawning on her. Now matter what, Derek _always _left.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go lovelies! Another chapter! Thanks to Lycan Lover 411 for all of your help! You're great! Next chapter is all about Derek so don't forget to check back soon for another update!


End file.
